Turn Back the Clock
by PerpetuallyReminisceMoments
Summary: A Dramione story. Draco makes Hermione forget their relationship in order to protect her. Then he leaves her life for good, making sure that he never 'taints' her again. The only problem is, the mind may forget, but the heart never does. R&R!


_**DISCLAIMER: Not my characters and setting, they are all belonging to J.K.**_

_**First Fanfic =)**_

**_Turn Back the Clock_**

**_Summarry:_**

**_During Draco and Hermione's sixth year, they fall inlove, it was unexpected and mostly unwelcomed by others, but it was love. True love. When Draco gets assigned to Kill Dumbledore, he needs to decide which option to take. To sacrifice love for the sake of your love. Or to continue to love, gambling the life of your lifeline._**

**_Either way, he has to choose. And he also has to face the consequences._**

_**Dramione Fanfiction**_

**_Chapter 1: Ocean Deep_**

_**15/02/12**_

_I ran up the Astronomy Tower's steps, sticking to the welcome shadows that the spiral staircase presented. It was almost midnight, and I wanted to escape from the common room and get somewhere safe. Quietly, I opened the secret door that was disguised as a window._

_The sight that welcomed me was both comforting and relieving. I saw her silhouette against a landscape touched with moonlight. I felt my heart swell at the sight of her, waiting for me in this secret balcony. Silently, I approached her shivering form._

_I clasped her cold hands quietly as I hugged her from behind. Just touching her made me feel better tremendously. "Beaver," I breathed down her neck, feeling her tension drift away as she relaxed into me, her rather cold, small body molding into mine perfectly._

_"Ferret." She whispered back. I buried my blushing face into her nest of rather fragrant hair. She was the only person who could make me blush like this. Also, I loved smelling her long, honey brown curls. They took me to seventh heaven with just one breath. "You're late."_

_"My Father." I explained, hugging her tighter, never wanting to let go. She was here. And where she was was where I needed to be. "Voldemort told him that I will join the Death Eaters, but he wants me to kill..."_

_Suddenly, she turned around and placed both of her hands on my cheeks. My body fell towards her touch instantly and I placed my own hands down onto her waist. "You need to kill Dumbledore, don't you?" She said softly, and I looked into her brown pools, searching for doubt, searching for distrust, searching for lies. Searching for anything that would give me reason enough to leave her. Anything, anything at all._

_"I have no choice, after the Ministry Fiasco, he began to suspect my relationship with you. This would be the loyalty test." I whispered to her, touching our foreheads together._

_"Draco," she said, melting my heart and resolution. "You don't need to do this for me. You can stay. You can fight with me. Join the Order. Stop spying and risking your life."_

_"I could protect you more if I was actually part of their inner circle." I replied, matching her calm and pleading tone. She didn't understand. I didn't want to protect her. I needed to keep her safe. "Betraying them would bring the attention to you. I can't risk that."_

_"But-"_

_"I know that this won't be easy. This would not be a piece of cake, but we'll manage," I smiled ruefully, kissing her cold forehead gently. "We always have."_

_"Draco," she sighed. "What if I meet you on the battlefield? What if he would find out? What if I can't pretend to hate you?"_

_I felt my heart clench sadly as she told me this. Yes, I have thought it over. A thousand and one times, even, but she didn't need to fear anything. I already figured out how._

_"Don't be a worrywart." I gently scolded._

_"I can't help being one. I just... wish that we would have another chance. Another time. Another place. Somewhere that both of us could spend a normal lifetime together."_

_"Like muggles?" I said, faking disgust._

_She smiled and slapped me, saying, "Muggles are fine. They don't have to worry about nose less idiots who are obsessed with teenage boys half their age."_

_"You could get killed for that nose comment." I said, pokerfaced, trying to hide my smile._

_"Being me could kill me."_

_"Because of you, I'm alive."_

_"Shut up." She snapped, hiding her blush. But then she seemed to stop getting off topic and said in a grave voice, "Because of me you could die."_

_"I would gladly do that if it's for you."_

_"We're tripping every time we step; with every move we make. With every stumble we get closer to death, I can accept that, because we're together in that decision. Like we promised, but risking your life?" She said, staring at me intently. "Damaging your soul? I'm not worth that, Draco."_

_"When are you ever going to believe that you are?" I said, suppressing a sigh. She had no idea how important she was to me. How she keeps me living. She looked at me deeply, smiling sadly._

_She hugged me again, tighter this time. "Why can't you please just stay?"_

_"I can't, besides," It wouldn't be easier for me, but she would be happier if I did this. She would be happier, and with that, I'll try to be happy for her too. "I thought you had more spunk in you, Granger."_

_She laughed, tears streaming down her beautiful face. I reveled, wishing that this moment would freeze. That we would remain stuck in it. "Shut up, Malfoy."_

_"I love you," I whispered. "Everything would be fine. I promise. I'll love you forever. You're the only one that can make me spout utterly cheesy proclamations of love. There would be in no way that I am going to stop loving you."_

_"You are the corniest man alive. But I love you, anyways." She smiled, her eyes showing all the love, hope and trust that I needed. That I was about to destroy._

_I kissed her gently. I was content. But me being happy was not enough to risk her safety._

_"I'm sorry," I said into the kiss as I slowly took my wand out. I broke the kiss and looked into her deep brown, ocean deep pools, certain that this would be the last time that I would see them if my plan would ever be a success. "Obliviate."_

**A/N: … yeah, I'm that kind of girl. Don't you just love Draco? He loves her with everything he has and she just gives that back, every single ounce of it. I just love this couple...**

**Constructive Critisism is always welcome!**

**Love it? Hate it? Review~!**


End file.
